


Granny

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Royals [5]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Cousin Incest, Gen, Lady Stanley Bashing, Mostly talking, Unplanned Pregnancy, kissing cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Just a talk between Elizabeth Of York and her Grandmother Cecily Neville.
Relationships: Cecily Neville Duchess Of York & Elizabeth Of York Queen Of England, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England
Series: Royals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Granny

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Elizabeth calls Lady Stanley her mother in law is because Henri and Elizabeth took private vows before their public wedding.

She walked with her Grandmother in Westminster's Gardens. ‘A Tudor King & a Tudor Queen,’ 

Her Gran said with surprise. ‘Will I have a great-grandson soon?’ Cecily asked. ‘Yes,’ Elizabeth told her Grandmother. ‘Does The Kin- Henri know?’

‘No, not yet,’

‘Does he hate being called King?’

‘Yes, he thinks he does not fit the title, he thinks his mother wanted to be queen, but used him as vessel for power,’

‘I can see that, Lady Stanley was always a social climber,’ She swatted her Gran’s arm. ‘That's my mother in law,’

‘Still, she thinks she’s queen of England, when that is you,’

Bessie lowered her head. ‘I am not queen yet,’ ‘Yes, but that wedding will be soon?’

‘Yes, very soon,’

‘Who knows of this heir?’

‘You & me,’

She told the older woman. ‘I'll pray for him,’ ‘You think the babe is a boy?’

‘Is England's next King,’

‘You seem to like Henri,’

‘If loves my Bessie, then I love him,’ 

‘Do you think Uncle Dickon was a tyrant?’

‘Somewhat,’ 

‘Is it true my papa was a bastard?’ The old woman laughed. ‘No,’

‘Really?’

‘Your Uncle wanted that throne,’

‘Why did he want the throne?’

‘He was the youngest, no one paid him attention, so he needed something that would give him some limelight,’

‘Limelight,’ Bessie told herself. ‘And you like Henri? You don't see him as a fal-,’

‘ELIZABETH PLANTAGENET!’ She said, ‘Yes, Gran,’

‘He's a Plantagenet, like you, like me, he is one of us,’

‘He is?’

‘Of course, speaking of which did you get the dispensation?’

‘Yeah, we got it last week,’


End file.
